polysitonfandomcom-20200215-history
Technopharmakeis
Technopharmakeis (singular Technopharmakeus for males, Technopharmakis for females), literally Art-Mages, are a class of scholars. They are a major societal element in the Arche Philhellenike. They are often known as magic users: While a Technopharmakeus does not need to use magic to be classified as one, as the original intent of the Technopharmakeus was to epitomize creativity, a solid majority of them wield magic. Societal factor Technopharmakeis are decentralized: there is no single authority to make decision on the Technopharmakeis' behalf, although there are organizations of Technopharmakeis, such as the Mechanical College, a leading body in the Phrontisterion of Meizon Pella. As the term Technopharmakeis applies to just about all who embrace both technology and magic, the decentralization is inevitable, although the vast majority of Technopharmakeis are residents or affiliated with the Arche, since the libertarians of Tropas Libre generally scorn the usage of magic. Generally speaking, females and female-personality androids are more likely to be a Technopharmakis than a male, although a Technopharmakeus certainly is not off question. The Mechanical College mentioned above is the largest and most powerful of the Technopharmakeis organization, headed by Kallistrata. Given Kallistrata's positions, the Mechanical College is a leader in cybernetics. While the Technopharmakeis themselves are decentralized, they have common factors: all Technopharmakeis are in a sense computers, often wielding computational powers far above an average human, either gained from cybernetic augmentation tot he brain, or more rarely, trained to do so backed by very high intelligence. Despite this, the Technopharmakeis are not foolproof tacticians: Technopharmakeis aren't necessarily best at predicting, and a lack of data may cause faulty decisions. A good example is Kallistrata's handling of the Xenophobic War: the lack of data on military structures of Lagikanthropoi, as well as Kallistrata's lack of grasp of the workings of light infantry, led to a disasterous early start for the Arche's military. Nonetheless, their enhanced cognitive abilities are very useful to the Arche: Kallistrata is responsible for creating much of the Arche's standard equipments, and other Technopharmakeis are continuing work towards improvements or innovations to add to the Arche's technology. While the Technopharmakeis are capable of in-depth analysis, analyzing from available data is a task in which the Empeirioi are more specialized in. However, like the Technopharmakeis, Empeirioi cannot function if data is missing, although given the nature of Empeirioi it is very unlikely that such is the case. Technompharmakeis are important for their role as creators, innovators, and inventors: a concept that was set in stone by Kallistrata's grand design based on two things: fact archiving/analysis and creativity. Cyborgs and unmechanized Technopharmakeis are heavy consumers of nootropics. Concentrated nootropic drugs are thus a small yet vital part of the Arche's economy. While drugs are heavily regulated, the Technopharmakeis themselves are often involved in making and trying out experimental nootropic drugs, which has the unfortunate side effect of making some of them addicts or worse. Military Usage As Technopharmakeis utilize both engineering and magic, they are obvious prospects for the ever-growing Imperial military, used primarily as support units, if not in command position. Utilized primarily as combat engineers outside command positions, Technopharmakeis are equipped with utility in mind. Most carry engineering tools, unless they are deployed in special mage units used primarily for magic. The engineering tools generally vary by Technopharmakis, although the Rhabdos Technikos is a common sight, along with tools and materials including but not limited to: mechanocheires, power cores, cells, or crystals, engineering torch (sometimes built into the mechanocheires), and more. Given their focus on engineering and magic, most Technopharmakeis make poor marksmen and/or melee combatants. Kallistrata for one is inept at using light arms, compensating for it with innate weaponries as well as adept handling of heavy equipment. In-Game Appearance Ε.Α.Β.Ε. Commoners' Legion Technopharmakeis appear as commander units for the Arche's forces. Technopharmakeis are premier spellcaster support units. For starters, All Technopharmakeis can repair mechanical units by default, but their ability to repair is even more bolstered by the fact that they do not require supply to repair broken heavy weapons to usability and can also repair vehicles for free to a certain degree. In addition to their superb ability to reduce the effects of enemy harassments, they also are equipped with powerful abilities. They may deploy various traps and build various equipment in a fashion similar to the Tropas Libre's Inventors' Workshop, with most sophisticated traps and equipments available to those that specialize in technology, and cast various supportive and disruptive spells, and even cast combat magic if specializing in magic. All in all, they are very versatile commander units, and should be a part of most conventional Arche lineups. Notable Technopharmakeis *Many of the Strategoi, including Kallistrata Pellaia *Kybele Boizenia *Xenophile Pyndaria *Hekkaidekanyx, the Fabricator-Archmage of Anatole Trivia *Technopharmakeis are based primarily on the Techpriests of Warhammer 40,000 universe, although they also take from the Mentats of Dune, although the Empeirioi mirror the Mentat more closely than the Technopharmakeis do. Also see *Mechanohiereis, the Sphere counterpart *Tinkerbabies *Empeirioi, a counterpart to the Technopharmakeis. Category:Imperial Academic Category:Imperial Military